Problem: Gabriela rode her bike for $7$ miles on each of the past $4$ days. How many miles did Gabriela ride her bike altogether?
The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Gabriela went biking. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 28\text{ miles}$ Gabriela biked a total of $28$ miles.